The Lost Eidolon
by reeset
Summary: What happens when the deadly power of some lost eidolons are discovered by evil? R&R! I think its good from what I have done so far =)
1. Lost and Found

Final Fantasy IX  
The Lost Eidolons  
---------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single damned FF character, none of em are made up 'cept a few Eidolons, THATS IT. SO =P  
Note: Also, anything in ' ' is Italics, since they wont show up inn .txt =*(  
---------------------  
  
========  
Part One:  
Trinity  
========  
Chapter One:  
Lost and Found  
  
'Zidane...'  
'Where are you now?'  
'Ever since you left again....'  
'I've....been lost...'  
'Please...just....come back...'  
'Please...'  
  
A beautiful, cloudless night. The stars hung high in the sky, shining brightly along with Gaia's twin moons. Garnet was on the balcony just outside her room, staring at the stars, thinking of... Zidane. Where had he gone? What was he doing? Garnet sat there, waiting, just waiting for his return. When he did, well, let's not go that far... Garnet watched the stars twinkle   
in the night as she watched some more. A light blue streak of light shot across the sky.   
  
'A shooting star?'  
  
Garnet watched as it streaked across the sky. She watched as it disappeared into the darkness, and then watched the streak slowly fade away.  
  
'Zidane...please...come home...come home...to me...'  
  
  
Morning came early the next day. The sun shone through the thin glass windows of Garnets spotless, fancy room. As the sun came up over her eyes, she awakened. Her beautiful brown eyes appeared as her eyelids rose up to her eyebrows. She covered her eyes with her hand and rose from the bed. She walked over to the balcony. She tossed open the windows   
and a small, cool breeze swept in, moving the curtains. She looked out over...her kingdom.  
  
Alexandria spread almost as far as her eyes could see. Building after building, looking newer than before since the attack. The citizens had come together in unison, knowing that if they stuck together, they could make it. And they proved it to themselves by rebuilding the entire town.  
  
She watched as the birds flew mightily over the sky, as if they were proud to fly over Alexandria. They swopped down and perched on a tree down in the city. She looked over to the left. She could barely make out two children standing near the water where the boat would be to take them to the castle. The were splashing each other, having a fun time.  
  
Alexandria seemed to be having another perfect day, a day where nothing could go wrong. A day where everything seemed to go everyones way. Except... for hers.  
  
'Zidane, come home.'  
  
  
From a distance, you couldn't tell if it was a flaming ball of fire on legs or a feathered piece of gold, but from up close, you could see it well. A young man rode on the chocobos's back, and, trailing not far behind, was another small, golden chocobo, with a steeple-hat character riding him. The two chocobos ran across the grassy plains near their destination.  
  
"Wonderful day, isn't it Vivi?" the one on the larger Chocobo said.  
  
"Sure is, Zidane," Vivi replied.  
  
"Dagger will surely be suprised," Zidane said, watching the distance carefully for any trace of buildings.  
  
"Yea, I hope we get there in time," Vivi replied.  
  
"We will," Zidane said, pulling out 2 Gyshal Greens from his bag. He tossed them both ahead of the chocobo's paths. Noticing them instantly, they chomped them up deliciously. "Come on guys, let's get movin'!"  
  
And so the chocobo's sped up, and Zidane and Vivi hoped greatly that they would reach their destination soon.  
  
  
It was nighttime again. Garnet sat outside on her balcony, waiting for her "knight in shining armor" to arrive. Inside her head, she hummed her song...our song...  
  
'Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,' she paused, looking high into the dark sky...'for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,' then she thought, 'where can you be?' 'To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain.'  
She looked out into the water where the "ferry" took visitors across. The boat was coming to the castle. 'A visitor? This late? What the...' Garnet looked off. She couldn't tell who it was. The darkened figures entered the castle.   
'WHAT THE?!?!?' Garnet went back into her room, out into the hall, and turned over to the balcony, which overlooked the entrance inside the castle. Here she ran into Steiner.  
"Steiner! Someone just waltzed right into the castle!" Garnet told him urgently.  
"What? That's insane! I just came from down there, I saw not a thing!" Steiner replied.  
"Really?"  
"Really!"  
"Alright, sorry for bothering you," Garnet turned and went back down the hall.  
"Ya know, if you REALLY did see something, tell me now, and I'll check out the castle," Steiner replied.   
"Nah, I was probably... imagning it," Garnet replied. 'Or was I?'  
As she turned into her room, she noticed she had left the glass doors open to the balcony. And on the balcony was something else.  
Zidane! Garnet rushed forward into his arms. 'How long has it been...I've missed you...' She hugged his warm body tighter.  
"You...you came back..." Garnet said, almost in tears.  
"I keep my promises, don't I? I came back to you the first time, why should I leave you again?" Zidane replied, hugging her almost as tight as she was to him.  
"I... I don't know what to say..." Garnet cried.  
"Then let's not say anything, and cherish the moment," Zidane said.  
And the two sat there, arms around each other, sharing the love that had so long been seperated. 'Zidane, never leave me again.' 


	2. A Night Out

Final Fantasy IX   
The Lost Eidolons  
---------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single damned FF character, none of em are made up 'cept a few Eidolons, THATS IT. SO =P  
---------------------   
========  
Part One:  
Trinity  
========  
Chapter Two:  
A Night Out  
  
"Zidane...where have you been all this time?" Garnet asked, tears running slowly down her cheek. He wiped them away and looked at her in her eyes.  
  
"I've... I... don't know... but I'll never leave you again," Zidane promised. Silence (besides a few short wimpers from Garnet). And then, it all happened.  
  
Garnets lips came to Zidanes, and a long, passionate kiss took place. Meanwhile...  
  
Vivi wandered up the stairs in the main hall, unable to climb he wall up to Garnets room. As he reached the edge of the stairs, he was noticed by someone.  
  
"Halt! Who goes th... Master Vivi?! How are you? It is an honor to see you again, sir!" Steiner saluted Vivi.  
  
"Hey, Steiner. It's been a while. How are thing around the castle?" Vivi asked him.  
  
"Very well and in order!" Steiner said with pride.  
  
"That's nice. Hey, can I see Dagger?" Vivi asked again.  
  
"I shall show you to her room and ask her myself. Follow me." Steiner commanded, and Vivi followed him closely, making sure he wouldn't get lost.  
  
Back in Garnets room, Dagger and Zidane were... sort of on the bed. Nothing serious, but they were on there =). Moments after they had moved to the bed, a knock on the door showed Steiner's arrival. He opened the door immediately afterward.  
  
"Queen Garne... WHAT IN THE HELL? Er... Sorry, your highness, it appears as if this is not the best time to-" Steiner began to say, but soon he was cut off by Garnet.  
  
"Steiner! Ask to come in from now on!" Garnet yelled at him with embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Steiner blushed. "Master Vivi has come to see you, that is all."  
  
Garnet got up off the bed and walked over to the door where Vivi stood, saying "Vivi!" and kneeling down to hug him. Vivi hugged her back softly.  
  
"Hello..." Vivi replied, stepping back after the hug.  
  
"What a reunion, I'm... so happy you came back... and..." Garnet started to say, but tears of happiness just came back to her. 'It's unbelieveable... they came back after all...'  
  
"Dagger, it's still a little light out. Would you mind if we took you out for a little chat?" Zidane asked her politely. 'God I hope she says yes...'  
  
"Why, I'd love too..." Garnet replied. 'Anywhere with you...' "Is that okay with you, Steiner?"  
  
"Er... yes, your highness, you may do as you please..." Steiner replied, still embarrassed.  
  
"Steiner, there is no reason to be embarrassed about what you did, it was an accident, that's all," Garnet told him.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Steiner looked up ahead at her and nodded.  
  
"Well, shall we be off?" Garnet tilted her head slightly at Zidane when saying this.  
  
"If you wish so, then we shall be," Zidane smiled and held his arm out. She linked hers with his and he escorted her out and into the boat. Just as they started outside, Steiner told Vivi something.  
  
"Don't let them get into any trouble, ok Master Vivi?" Steiner asked him.  
  
"Well, ok, I won't." Vivi replied. He straightened his hat and turned from Steiner and jumped into the boat. The ferry took them across the water and into the town.  
  
"HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Steiner yelled, waving after them.  
  
"We will!" Garnet waved back to him.  
  
As the boat arrived at the other side, Zidane allowed her to go first. He followed her, and Vivi followed behind them.  
  
"So, do you go into town often?" Zidane asked her curiosly, but more to start a conversation.  
  
"Of course, I want the people to think I care for them," Garnet said to him. 'Just as I care for you, Zidane.'  
  
"Well, thats very nice of you," Zidane smiled. Garnet gave him a playful shove, and Zidane knew better than to shove back to the Queen, especially in public.  
  
Garnet was dressed quite casually, in her orange outfit she had worn on their adventure. She wore it around the castle where only the officials would see her, and her pearl white dress when she went to public events. She walked casually, and greeted anyone she knew along the way.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Not sure really, I figured you wanted to get out of the castle for a while," Zidane said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm sort of in it alot, rarely ever getting out..." Garnet replied, thinking. 'Where are you taking me?'  
  
As if reading her mind, Zidane said, "Vivi and I found a beautiful spot to talk on our way here to Alexandria. It isn't too far out of the town area."  
  
"How far away is it?" Garnet asked, not wanting to go to far away.  
  
Vivi still followed behind the two, feeling ignored. Garnet, now realising Vivi had come with them, said,"Hey Vivi, why the long face?"  
  
"I'm just thinking..." Vivi replied. He suddenly remembered one of Zidanes sayings, 'Don't think too much.'  
  
  
Within 20 minutes of leaving the town area, they reached their spot. On top of a cliff, you could see for miles around. Beneath you was a beautiful lake, shining under the birght stars. And, ahead of them, Alexandria shone birghtly, like a lightbulb in a dark room.  
  
"Oh my god... this place is beautiful!" Garnet said with excitement. She stared across the lake at her kingdom. 'It's amazing...'.  
  
Zidane made his way down on his stomach and inched up toward the edge of the cliff where Garnet stood. He invited her to lay down.  
  
"Dagger (I hope she doesn't mind me calling her that anymore), I wanted to talk to you about some things..." Zidane asked. Vivi made his way up to the cliff and laid down, leaving enough space of Dagger to lie down when she wants.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Dagger stated.  
  
"Yea, we know, and you can see it the rest of the night while we talk," Zidane looked up at her and grinned. Dagger laughed and sat down on the grass, leaning back on her hands. And the conversation started... 


	3. Starry Night

Final Fantasy IX   
The Lost Eidolons  
---------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single damned FF character, none of em are made up 'cept a few Eidolons, THATS IT. SO =P  
---------------------   
========  
Part One:  
Trinity  
========  
Chapter Three:  
Starry Night  
  
The stars, like any other night this week, shown brightly over Gaia. Dagger and Zidane had been chatting for about an hour or so, Vivi adding his comments here and there as well, but, Vivi was tired from a full day of work, so he rest peacefully next to Dagger. The other two, however, still talked.  
  
"So, Dagger, can you tell me one more thing?" Zidane stared up at the stars in the sky.  
  
"I guess, but what would I have to tell you?" Dagger, cuddling up next to Zidane, who kept her war, asked.  
  
"Can you please tell me... what the..." Zidanes eyes followed a small, hurling object through the sky. 'Like a shooting start,' Zidane thought. And that shooting star was coming very close to them.  
  
"What... in.... the....hell?" Dagger looked up and saw it coming towards them. Not quite right at them, but it wouldn't land too far away. The small, blazing-ball of fire swooshed passed them and landed in the forest. As they heard the impact, the sky became light for a split second, like a camera's flash, and then returned to the darkness of the night.  
  
"What was that?" Vivi asked sleepily, waking up.  
  
"We don't know..." Zidane said, peering off into the forest in search of where it landed.  
  
"Should we go and," Dagger started.  
  
"Check it out?" Zidane finished it.  
  
"I guess so," Dagger nodded in agreement. Zidane started off for the forest, dagger following closely behind.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Vivi sat on the ground, watching them walk off.  
  
"You can come if ya want!" Dagger hollered back. Vivi got up and ran toward them, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
They ventured off through the forest, in seek of the mysterious object that had landed here. Stepping over fallen limbs and tree roots, pushing away tree branches and tall plants. They made their way into the deepest parts of the forest. And they then suddenly came into a small opening in the forest. On the forest floor lay a small crater, and inside of it a small treasure: a dark blue gem embedded in a golden casing. The casings' design was fancy-like, meaning that someone had owned it before. Gold just didn't carve itself =).  
  
"What in the hell... is that?" Dagger wondered, peering over the crater. Zidane pulled her back.  
  
"Wait," Zidane grabbed her and stopped her.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like it's gonna kill me or anything," Dagger leered at him. Zidane had to laugh, she looked funny when she did it.  
  
"..." Dagger reached down and grabbed the treasure. Oddly, it wasn't hot.'Now how can this travel through the sky at such a speed and not be hot?'  
  
"Strange... I wonder what it is..." Dagger peered into it, as if peering into someones eyes to find something. You know its there, but what?  
  
Suddenly, Dagger was surrounded in light. A dark-blue light, almost the color of the gem itself. She levitated for almost an instant, and screamed in pain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dagger screamed as if it was hurting her. Her eyes went blank and turned white, and suddenly, the light rose from her and up a little above her. For only a split second, a figure could be made out. It looked... almmost human.  
  
Zidane stared at it. 'It looks like a chick...' Zidane thought, still staring. She had wings like an angel, a wicked-looking staff with a blue orb of light on it, and her clothes were even more wicked. Zidane couldn't tell what she was wearing; he only saw her for a split second. Then, as quickly as it faded, Dagger fell to the ground on her knees. She held her head in her hands tightly.  
  
"Dagger! What just happened?" Zidane kneeled down next to her and grabbed her shoulder. He brought her head up. Dagger looked at him for a second and muttered her final words.  
  
"Her judgement will decide..." And with that, Dagger collapsed in his arms and fell into a deep, enchanted sleep.  



End file.
